So Special
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Shalimar and Emma two seemingly normal people, but are they really? AU, femslash
1. Intro

Okay people. This is completely AU and as for now, the team Mutant X doesn't exist. So Genomex is fully alive and doing illegal things etc. (We all love Eckhart, he's the best villain.)

Just ask any questions you might have in a review and I'll make it clear for you in the beginning of the next part. And I've realized this is a lot of dialogue, but it's just an intro and I promise the next chapter will be better when it comes to descriptions and such so please bare with me...

-----

"Hey honey, you're home early," The red head shouted as she heard someone moving in the hallways.

"Yeah, Eckhart said I could go home once I had finished the task and I managed to do it pretty quick," the blonde replied as she made her way towards the kitchen and her wife.

"I need my hello kiss," she said as she walked over to the red head and fiercely kissed her, the blonde's tongue darting out to move over the other woman's lips. She moaned when she felt the red head open her mouth and her tongue darted out to meet the older woman's. Lustfully the blonde moved her hand to cup the younger woman's right breast through her thin top, but was disappointed when the red head broke the kiss.

"Shal, we can't start something now, I have to make dinner."

"Screw dinner Em, I'm hungry for something other than food."

"Well, I'm hungry," the red head said and the blonde pouted, making the younger woman smile.

"If you're good, maybe I'll give you desert," she said smugly, making her wife smile pleased, her eyes shining in anticipation.

-----

Shalimar studied the pill in her hand.

"Why are we taking these again?"

The red head looked at her and then at the pill.

"I can't really remember. All I know is that we're supposed to take them."

"What do you think happens if I don't take them?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried not to take them."

"Maybe I should try not to take it and see what comes of it?"

"Are you crazy? What if something bad happens to you?"

"If I don't know what it's used for I don't wanna take it," Shalimar protested.

"Sweetie, some things you just gotta accept. Promise me you'll take them okay? I don't want anything to happen."

"But you don't know-"

"Just as a precaution okay?"

"Fine," the blonde replied as she took the pill in her mouth and pretended to swallow it with some water. When Emma turned around she quickly took it out and hid it in her pocket.

"I'll try tog get done early," Shalimar said as she kissed her wife before making her way out of their home and towards her job at Genomex.

-----

Shalimar slowly made her way through the door and collapsed in the sofa.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Emma said as she rushed to her side.

"I don't feel so good."

The red head felt her wife's forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up baby."

"I just need some rest and then I'll be fine again," the blonde replied.

"Okay, do you want anything?"

"Just some sleep."

"Let's get you to bed then," Emma said as she helped her wife up from the couch.

The whole night Shalimar was tossing and turning in bed as her body continued to burn.

-----

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as a fresh looking blonde walked into the kitchen.

"I feel fine," Shalimar answered with a bright smile.

"Are you sure? You were so sick yesterday, how can you be so good again today?"

"I don't know, but I feel great. Full of energy for some reason."

"Okay," the red head replied confused. "I made you some breakfast and here's your pill," she added as she gave it to her wife. Shalimar smiled and quickly put it away when Emma turned to get her a glass of water and then she pretended to take it again.

-----

"You have no idea what happened at work today," Shalimar said excitedly as her wife looked seriously at her.

"I need to ask you something," Emma said.

"Sure, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Haven't you taken your pills these last few days?"

"What kind of question is that?" the blonde said sheepishly.

"Yes or no Shalimar," the red head said sternly.

"No, I haven't."

"Are you crazy?"

"Look nothing bad has happened," the blonde hurriedly tried to explain, but was cut off by Emma.

"You got sick."

"For one night and ever since I've only felt better. Can you just hear me out?"

"Fine, what?"

"Today at work I took a walk from my office because it felt so small and this patient had managed to get out and the guards were trying to catch her."

"And your point?"

"She ran past me and I grabbed her and she started attacking me and I avoided every hit as if it was done automatically and I didn't even break a sweat, I just did it as if it was the easiest thing to do."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think these pills are making us weaker. It's almost as if it's keeping us from something we have in us."

"I don't like this. I think you should start back up with your pills."

"Haven't you been listening to me? These pills are holding something back, something someone doesn't want to be released."

"Exactly and that probably means it's something bad."

"I don't think so. It feels naturally somehow, as if this is who I'm meant to be and I've been held back for a long time. I mean, I have all this energy and I can pick up on talking and other things from a big distance. So annoying by the way cause it was so hard to turn it off, but it's so cool."

"Can you hear yourself? You sound insane."

"But it's true."

"Even if it is I think we should continue taking the pills."

"Why? They're making us weak."

"No, their making us normal and I don't wanna be some freak or have a freak as a wife."

"Oh, so now I'm a freak?" Shalimar said angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant," Emma said quickly, but the blonde shrugged her off.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air she said with sadness in her eyes as she hurried away from her wife disappointed.

----- 


	2. Important decision

Most of the lights around the alley were out of order and it seemed dark as Shalimar walked down it. Still she wasn't afraid of some reason and she knew it was because of this feeling of exploding energy and power she had gotten after stopping with the pills. Suddenly she picked up the scent of three guys who apparently was following her, but when she turned her head to look, all she saw was darkness. With a huff she continued to walk only to continue feeling the men behind her. Annoyed she turned around and squinted her eyes to try to see something. She slightly jumped when her sight suddenly became yellow, but to her surprise, and amusement, she could see clearly down the alley as she saw the three men coming closer.

She panicked when she realized she didn't know how to turn it off and it wouldn't be the smartest thing to let them see something wasn't normal with her and in despair she started rubbing her eyes and begging to herself that it would disappear. When she opened her eyes again, she was relieved to see everything was back to its normal colour, but the guys had almost caught up with her and she knew they weren't someone you should mess with.

"Hey pretty," the tallest man said and Shalimar studied him. He had dark hair and a tattoo of something she couldn't quite make out in the dark. He had the words jerk written all over his face and she felt her anger grow when she saw his supposed-to-be-sexy grin that he sent her. The two other men weren't much higher than herself and from their muscles she could see they were of the less talking, more action guys.

"What can I help you guys with?" she asked as she gave them a sweet smile.

"You can come home with us and we'll show you what it's like to be fucked by three men at the same time," the tall man said with a perverted smirk.

This made the blonde furious and she looked them over.

"Thanks, but I prefer my girlfriend."

"Well, how about we show-" the leader started only to be cut of by a laughing Shalimar.

"Please don't give me the You-just-need-a-real-man speech cause I've been there and it's really not that great. Besides, by the look of you guys you probably won't even have a big enough dick to get it up."

The two heavily built men mumbled to each other and a flash of anger cowered the taller man's features.

"I gave you a chance and you just threw it back in my face, but if you want it rough we'll give you rough," he spat as he make a sign to his two helpers.

They quickly ran towards her, but she was quick and dodged away easily. They looked dumb folded for a second before running at her again. They tried to get a steady grip on her, but she just hit their hands away. Shalimar swiftly sent a kick that pushed one of the men several metres backwards and the other tried to punch her in the face, but as if her body took care of itself she quickly took a hold of his fist in her own. She could see the surprised look on him and was sure she had one of her own as she easily managed to match his strength without using much energy on it. With a punch from her free hand she sent him too flying backwards. With a predatory smile she turned towards the leader who looked at her shocked and clearly scared.

"What the hell are you?" he said shakily as his two minions slowly picked themselves up from the ground.

"I'm better than you," she replied with a smirk. "Now if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you I suggest you get the hell away from my sight," the blonde added with a growl.

Before Shalimar could say another word, they were all running back the way they came.

-----

When the blonde walked into her house it was with a satisfied yet thoughtful look on her features. She found Emma sitting in the living room with a worried look.

As soon as the red head saw her wife, she jumped from the couch and ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine," the blonde replied. "I just met some guys that's all."

"What do you mean? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I hurt them. This is all so awesome."

"Shalimar," Emma said with a sigh.

"No Emma, you need to understand that these pills aren't good for you. Can't you just try not to take them and see what happens and if you don't like it you can start again?"

"But we're supposed to take them."

"No, you just think we're supposed to. I've become stronger and faster and my senses are so much better now and it's all because I stopped taking those damn pills. You need to stop too. Just trust me on this one okay?" Shalimar pleaded.

"I don't know Shal," the red head said in turmoil.

"I'll make it easy for you," the blonde said as she walked into the kitchen and took the two boxes with pills.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked scared.

"I'm looking after you," Shalimar answered determined as she made her way towards the bathroom with a panicking red head in tow.

"Shal, you can't do this. It's crazy. You know it's wrong. Just give me the pills," Emma said as she tried to take the boxes from her wife's hand.

"I'm doing what's best for you," the blonde replied before softly pushing her wife back so she had time to run into the bathroom and lock the door.

Emma started to frantically pound on the door as she shouted words to get the older woman to stop, but Shalimar ignored her and unscrewed the cap of both boxes. Taking a look at the pills she found herself staring at them and finding it increasingly hard to throw them away. Was she really sure this was the right thing to do? She shook her head before pouring the content of her own box into the toilet. Then she took out five of her wife's pills and threw them in the toilet too. With a frown she quickly pushed the flush button. Then she hid Emma's box so she could take it with her to work the next day, not wanting to throw away everyone if it turned out her wife got sick instead of better.

When the blonde unlocked the door she was expecting her wife to greet her, but she wasn't there so she moved to the living room instead. For a second she could have sworn she smelled where Emma was, but when she tried to do it again, she didn't smell anything. She found the red head on the couch apparently watching the television.

"So I was hoping we could discuss what happened earlier," Shalimar said carefully. She sighed when she didn't get an answer.

"Em, don't be such a baby," she said as she started getting frustrated by her wife because of her behaviour to all of this.

"Well, I think I have the right too considering I might get sick because of you and you won't listen to me," the red head replied sharply.

"I'm telling you, you're not gonna get sick. Just look at me."

"You're becoming a freak," Emma said stubbornly.

"Can you stop saying that? It hurts. You're supposed to love me no matter what."

"This isn't about love."

"Yes it is. I'm doing what's best for you…and me. I think this new thing in me, whatever it is, is a gift. Do you have any idea how much good I can do with my enhanced strength, speed and senses?"

"And what if it's something bad?"

"It's not. I can feel that it's not."

"I don't like it."

"You have to be open to new things Emma. You know that's why we always get problems."

"This isn't like that."

"Yes it is. Give it a shot and if it doesn't work, I'll get you your pills back," Shalimar said with pleading eyes.

Emma looked over at her and stared for a long time before sighing.

"Fine, but if anything bad happens, I'll hold you responsible for it."

"Nothing bad will happen, don't worry."

"That's what you always say," the red head replied with a pout.

Shalimar satisfied sat down next to her wife.

"Sometimes I wish you're parents would have stayed with you cause then you wouldn't be so uptight."

Emma hit her. "Don't call me uptight. If you mock me I'll punish you."

"Oh, I like the sound of that baby," the blonde said with a smirk as she leaned closer.

"By refusing to have sex with you," the red head said and laughed inwardly when she saw the smile fade from her wife's features.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would," Emma said with a grin.

"You're no fun," Shalimar pouted.

The red head smiled before quickly moving to straddle her wife's legs as she pulled her into a forceful kiss, tongues quickly duelling as they both revelled in the other's taste.

Both women gasped for air as they pulled away.

"Better now?" Emma teased.

"Not even close," the blonde replied before easily getting up in one swift movement as the red head wrapped her long slender legs around her wife's waist.

Shalimar smiled. "This is so handy. It's so easy to lift you up and it means a whole lot of new possibilities."

"Just shut up and get us to the bedroom," Emma said as she leaned in for another demanding kiss.


	3. A Tough Start

AN: I'm sorry if the start seems very...random and boring. I really don't know why I wrote it, but I thought it was cute.

-----

"Morning gorgeous," she hears a voice whisper softly next to her as she feel secure, strong arms wrap themselves more tightly around her waist.

She squints her eyes against the small stray of light that hits her right in the eye and can't help but smile at the deep brown eyes she meets looking back at her with something that can only be described as love shining out of them. And to think she had been angry at the blonde yesterday, how stupid. She knew her wife would never do anything that could put her in danger.

"Hey baby," you reply with a husky voice. You see the corner of her lips twist and know it's because she loves your voice at the most in the mornings when it sound like you're throat is sore. She says it's the most wonderful sound because it reminds her of what the two of you did the night before. And you've had to admit that she's right cause your throat does indeed sound sorer after a night filled with passion. You've always wondered why hers doesn't.

You're brought out of your thoughts when she quickly leans over to steal a soft peck on the lips knowing how uncomfortable you are with morning breath. Not hers of course, but your own. Somehow you've always been self conscious about that and no matter how much she's told you she doesn't care, you still don't fully believe it. That of course leads you to think of another question you haven't ever fully understood. It's more that you want to know what does it, but somehow she always has this burning desire for you and in the years you've been married it hasn't shown any sign to settle down one little bit. You can always see the lust in her eyes when she looks at you and it often makes you blush. In a good way of course. You just wish sometimes that you could feel exactly what she was feeling so you would know cause it can't be described with words even though she's told you it would probably scare you to know what she's feeling. She says it's like this huge…she doesn't even know how to explain it, but it won't ever go away. You know she likes to be that addicted to you though cause she has told you that. She would be more worried if it stopped because she wouldn't know what that meant and it scared her. It was the blonde's passion toward her, it's how she knew she belonged with the red head because it was always there to remind her that she couldn't live without her wife. And Emma loved it. She would always sit entranced when the blonde tried to explain her how it felt and she wanted to feel what her wife was feeling because it really didn't exist a better feeling than knowing that the person you loved wanted you more than anything, needed you to not go insane. At times you would feel bad, maybe even guilty because you didn't have that like Shalimar had, but she would always snort when you told her that and wouldn't hear any of it. She said it was her thing and that you found dozens of other ways to show her you loved her too. Shalimar really was one of the greatest persons you'd ever met and she was always smiling and never worrying about anything. Over the years you had come to the conclusion that there wasn't anything you could do that really pissed her off. Except from when other people hit on you of course. She would get so jealous and once she had even beaten up a guy for touching you the wrong way. You had been angry and shocked the first few days, but then it had all cooled down once you saw it from her perspective.

"What are you thinking about?" Shalimar asked softly as she looked into her wife's foggy eyes.

"Just you," Emma replied with a warm smile that would make anyone weak in the knees.

"Something good I hope?" the blonde replied with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, only good."

"How good?"

"That you're amazing and that I love you," the red head replied.

"Really good then," Shalimar said before placing a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"You slept good tonight."

"Yeah. Shouldn't I have?"

"Well, I got sick, but it's probably no big deal. Maybe the doze from last morning is still working?"

"Or maybe there won't be a change?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait. Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Isn't that what I usually do for you?"

"That's my point. I think you deserve to get served since you're always taking care of me. And later I'll let you go to the mall with my credit card so you can shop till you drop."

"Gee thanks," the red head said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you love it so don't moan or I'll take back the offer."

"Will you come with me?"

"Ugh, you know I get tired of shopping fast, especially when I'm with you cause you're like a little child always running around and bugging my head off."

"Come on, please," Emma said with a pout while making puppy dog eyes.

"How about I join you a little later okay?"

The red head sighed in fake disappointment. "Fine."

"Great, I'll go start on that breakfast."

-----

Walking around with a smile as she watched all the people walk past her, Emma's eyes fell upon a snuggling couple looking at some clothes. For a moment her smile disappeared into a frown. It hurt to know that she and Shal couldn't do that because it wasn't looked at as normal. She was surprised when she suddenly felt something she knew was strong love consume her body and she stopped confused. Before she could wonder what it was she felt the feeling disappeared as if it wasn't ever there. Looking around to see if anyone else had noticed something she was even more confused when everyone else was buzzing around as if nothing had happened. With a frown she slowly started walking again, her eyes watching carefully for anything suspicious around her. Before she could comprehend what happened, a new wave of emotions hit her with a mixture of anger sadness, love and irritation. Not knowing what to do, the red head started running to find somewhere she could hide. All the emotions where making her gasp for air as they seemed to choke her and her head felt as if it was gonna explode. Not paying attention to where she was running she rammed into a man and they both fell to the ground. And just as sudden as the emotions had appeared they were gone.

"Are you okay?" the man asked a panting, almost gasping Emma.

She looked around her and then up to him with a confused look before taking the hand he reached out for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," she said before quickly walking away.

-----

"Hey baby," Shalimar said as she saw a distressed looking red head walking into the living room to throw herself onto the couch.

"Are you done already? I was just about to go meet you," the blonde said before she got a good look at her wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Emma answered in a cracked voice as she started rubbing her temples, the tears gathering in her eyes threatening to fall.

"What's wrong," Shalimar said as she rushed over and hugged her wife tightly.

"I don't know. I just suddenly get all these emotions that keep rushing through me and I can't make it go away. It almost takes my breath away and it gives me a killer headache," she answered as a tear made its way down her cheek involuntarily.

When she said this a strong emotion of concern and fear shot through her and she knew it had to come from her wife. Automatically she pushed the blonde away from her.

With a confused look, Shalimar looked at her wife as she tried taking a step towards the red head, but Emma stopped her as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" the brown eyed woman asked as she saw the younger woman head towards their bedroom.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep so I can get rid of this headache and stupid emotions," Emma snapped angrily. "And you're sleeping on the couch tonight," she added with a look that could kill.

"Why?"

"Because this is all your fault and right now I hate you for it," the red head said before slamming the bedroom door.

-----


End file.
